Cell's Revenge
by DBZaddict7068
Summary: Cell's vengeance and hatred for the Z Fighter knew no bound and with his new found power will Cell finally destroy the Z-Fighters or will he fail like the previous time?  Reviews will be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:This is a non-profit fan-base fanfic. Dragonball,Dragonball Z , Dragonball GT are all own by FUNimation,Teoi Animation and Akira Toriyama

This is my first fanfic cut me some slack if it sucks

Chapter 1: Battle begins

Years after the battle with Buu, Cell in HFIL has grown impatient with wanting revenge on Son Goku. Although, knowing that Son Goku was a lot stronger than the time he fought with him 10 years ago, he decided to absorb the inhabitants of HFIL. The first step was to absorb the workers then Frizea, Cooler then King Cold. Soon after the absorption of Frizea, Cooler and King Cold, Super android 13 showed himself thus getting absorb my Cell. With the newly gain boost from the inhabitants of HFIL Cell conquered the place. When King Yemma sent Pikkon down to HFIL, Cell used Instant Transmission to go to the Grand Kai's planet. On the Grand Kai's planet, Cell absorbed many great fighters such as Olibu and many others. When Pikkon return on his vain search the entire Grand Kai's planet was wiped out of any creature. A once beautiful planet had turned into a barren wasteland. Pikkon stood in shock at the sight before him which gave Cell the chance to strike, by the time Pikkon realised he was under attack it was too late, Cell had already stabbed him with his tail and was sucking the life and power out of him. "Yes, at long last revenge will be mine! Muahahhahaha!" cried Cell as he laughed the newfound power he got.

Meanwhile on Earth, Gohan's wedding was going great until a huge power level was sensed by Son Goku, a power so great that it make Fat Buu look like a toy. Yet Son Goku refused to believe who the power was coming from."Kakarot, do you feel that?" said Vegeta as he stood up. "What is it?" asked Bulma in a worried tone. "Dad!" both Goten and Trunks said in unison. "Sorry Gohan, this newfound threat must be stopped" said Piccolo in his usual tough voice. "I understand Piccolo, sorry Videl. This ki signature reminds me of Cell not a good sign," Gohan said. "Grab on!" Son Goku said. As soon as everyone grab on Son Goku used instant transmission to Grand Kai's planet

"Nice to see you here Goku, Gohan I have a score to settle with you" said Cell after Son Goku appeared with the Z-Fighters. "Cell but how? Why do I sense Frizea, Cooler and King Cold's ki signature in you?" said Son Goku. "Not just that Kakarot I sense Broly, Bojack and Hirudigan's signature too" Vegeta added. "That's right, you are fighting all the evil beings you destroyed Goku, soon enough you will fall with them" said Cell with a sinister smile. Within a blink of an eye, Gohan fell onto the dirt with Cell standing behind him and said "Goodbye Gohan, you should feel bless to be killed in the hands of Ultimate Cell!" "What Ultimate! Impossible!" shouted Vegeta in fear. "That's right ultimate! Dr Gero programmed me to absorb any living creature that stands in my way, a backup system I found out not to long ago, ever since the day I wiped out HFIL I even manage to capture the remaining cells from Hirudigan and placed them in me!" said Cell proudly.

The wind blows through the barren wasteland or the ruins of Grand Kai's planet. Nothing in its way but the fallen body of Gohan as Son Goku and the Z-Fighters fought with Cell. Cell fought happily punching and kicking the faces of the Z-Fighters, even Son Goku's famous kamehameha wave was useless against the all-powerful Cell. Without any hesitation Cell shot out a SS kamehameha (SS deadly bomber and kamehameha mixture). The SS kamehameha struck Son Goku in the stomach blowing him away. "I expected more from the all powerful Goku. The rest are weak and usel….."Said Cell halfway when he got shot by special beam cannon. "You talk too much. Shut up and fight" said Piccolo as he went into super nemek. "You think your little nemekian ass can withstand the awesome might, that is me? If you think so then die!" shouted Cell as he shot special beam cannon of his own. Piccolo manages to dodge the special beam cannon but did not see Cell flying towards him and smashing his fist straight into Piccolo's face. Jumping up in a somersault Cell used big bang attack to blow Piccolo straight next to the unconscious Gohan." Say goodbye!" Cell shouted as he charged a SS kamehameha. While charging he got slammed in the face with an energy punch." Ahhh, Vegeta how dare you. I was thinking of sparing u but spare the thought now," said Cell angrily." Spare the agony, the nemek and kakarot are nothing but clowns, the real battle begins now. Let me ask you does an android like yourself ever experience fear?" said Vegeta as he charged a final flash. "Worthless maggots don't you know how to stand there and die?" said Cell irritated. "Final flash!" Vegeta shouted as his final flash shot out and swallowed Cell up." Hahahaha, I did it! I accomplish what Kakarot and that Nemek couldn't; I truly am the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta said proudly. "Got out of your false testament Vegeta, you a prince? What is there to rule when I'm done with you? Hahaha!" said Cell proudly as the smoke cleared and Cell stood there with barely a scratch on him. "Impossible, no living creature has ever withstand my blast" said Vegeta in pure fear." Sayonara Vegeta !" said Cell as he put two fingers on the side of his forehead and swing it down." Fusion-Ha!" shouted a voice from nowhere. "What the" Cell said in confusion when a powerful punch more powerful than what Son Goku or Vegeta could muster." We have enough of your tricks Cell your time is up!" shouted Gotenks.

The battle within the powerful fusion and the ultimate android started of with Cell getting punch by Gotenks but the victory was short lived as Cell quickly recovers from the surprise attack." Why is it always the kami damn face! You whoever you are will die like the rest as soon as I'm done with this miserable planet!" shout Cell angrily." Oh yeah, I am not like the rest of the Z-Fighters you fought. You may say I am this planet's shinning hope!" said Gotenks. "Is that so? If what you say is real than let me ask you that you are in super saiyan 3 and only have enough power compare to a fraction of my power? How are you the shinning hope?" said Cell clearly unimpressed at the powerlevel of the new challenger. The fight started off in an epic battle of a kamikaze ghost attack that was deflected of by one of Cell's one finger deathball after that Cell use a barrage of beams that gave Gotenks a hard time dodging. Cell paying every little attention at the battle but keeping his ki blast going to prevent getting hit. "Galatic donut!" shouted Gotenks as shot an energy donut out of his hands and throw it at Cell." A little donut? Here take it back." Cells said and catch the donut like a Frisbee and threw it at him. "Oh my kami! "As Gotenks found himself running away from his own attack. Using instant transmission Cell appeared infornt of Gotenks and raise his arm." Hahaha you can't catch me donut" said Gotenks before he slam his face straight into Cell's raise arms and flew back, allowing his donut to catch him. With Gotenks trapped Cell uses his tail to stab into him and suck the power and life out of him like he did to Pikkon." My , my look at the mess. Time to finish it once and for all." Cell said as he flew up into space and charge his one finger deathnova (mixture of deathball and supernova) and threw it at Grand kai's planet without enjoying the scene of a destroy planet he flew off to who knows where.

Meanwhile at west city capsule corp Son Goku, and the rest of the fallen Z-Fighter all accept the very dead Gotenks, use instant transmission to teleport them all to the lawn of capsule corp where Bulma and ChiChi was doing the laundry." Oh my kami! Goku , Vegeta ,Gohan , Piccolo and wait where is Gotenks?" said ChiChi and Bulma in a unison. "I'm sorry Bulma, ChiChi but urhh…" Son Goku didn't manage to finish his sentence before he faint.

Meanwhile in space, 'urhh…" Cell groan in pain but not at the damage of the Z-Fighters but at the side effect of absorbing to much power." The power is over urhh... Whelming I must control it if not I'm doom. I'm lucky this side effect didn't happen in the urhhh…"he groan again as his tail blew some sort of gas out. And whatever the gas touchs it slowly starts to die." Battle, those Z-Fighters almost got me urhh…"said Cell as he groans again. Although Cell may be ultimate but he has his weakness the weakness grew as he absorb more and more.

R&R pls

(Authors note the gas cell blew out is not fart it is a destroy body and was destroy until the core that was the gas the rest of the body is turn to energy)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:This is a non-profit fan-base fanfic. Dragonball,Dragonball Z , Dragonball GT are all own by FUNimation,Teoi Animation and Akira Toriyama

Chapter 2: Trunks return, Cell Jrs attack

"What do you mean there's no way in beating Cell there has to be one, Kakarot!" screamed Vegeta angrily. "There is a way I learned of not to long ago, a way I'll never ever use," said Son Goku with fear in his voice. The once happy saiyan family had lead to mourning at the death of Goten and Trunks. "Father if there's a way we will take it, please tells us," said Gohan. "The double fusion a technique I learn from the metemorphis in Grand Kai's planet, there is supposed to only be able to take in 2 people but this fusion will make a warrior far stronger than Cell a fusion of 4" said the simple minded saiyan. "Fusion? Have you lost your mind Kakarot… just how are we suppose to do fusion with only 3 saiyans and one namek?" Vegeta said with anger, knowing that Son Goku had crossed the line asking him to do the fusion. "Maybe you need some technical support?" asked Bulma who had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. "What is it woman? If it's nothing please get lost," said an irritated Vegeta. At the time of Vegeta and Bulma's marriage, calling Bulma woman is more of a case of endearment instead of insult.

Meanwhile somewhere in an alternate timeline, "What do you mean mom? Cell in your time has risen again?" "Yes Son Goten and you in our time have died, we need some support." "Alright I'm coming!"

Back at the recreational room which had turned into a meeting room, "Uhhhh… Goku do you really think it will work?" said Piccolo in doubtful tone. "Sure it will all we need is 2 saiyans with equal power levels on each side. Its like a potara fusion with Gogeta and Gotenks, but even with the earring we can only stay in that form for 1 whole hour before coming out. Good thing is when we diffuse we will still stay in Gogeta or Gotenks till the next 25 minutes is up," explained Son Goku trying to sound professional. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us, where are we going to find another saiyan?" grumbled Vegeta. "That is a problem Goku, unless you want to fuse with Tarble he is the only saiyan left in the Universe that's not a Z-Fighter," said Piccolo. "Looks like you need some help..." said a familiar voice, "Trunks!" cried Vegeta at the sight of his son.

Meanwhile in the outer regions of space, Cell gave birth to a new batch of Cell juniors much stronger than the last. "Go forth my children rip Earth apart now! Hahahahhaha!"(493 words)

"What the hell!" screamed Vegeta in the middle of the night. Being woken up by a huge explosion that could only be cause by a warrior with at least 10000 power level but using his senses he can feel that the power is much higher than Janemba. Not only that he could feel that there were several of them. "Dear? What's wrong?" asked Bulma half asleep. Without answering Vegeta put on his saiyan armor and flew off. With Vegeta's super speed he reaches Son Goku's home where most of the Z-Fighters were gathering to discuss about the upcoming threat that was heading straight for them, almost all the Z-Fighters were there. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo and Son Goku. Basically everybody except Chaozu, Videl, Goten and Trunks.

"Yark! Yark!" cried a Cell JR. With barely a response the whole group of Z-Fighters took on all 9 Cell Juniors. The battle raged on with barely 1 person stopping, but not long after the fight began Yamcha and Tien fall on the floor both unconscious, even though the Cell Juniors had defeated their prey, they used death beam on both Yamcha and Tien killing them instantly. Right after the murder of Yamcha and Tien, the 2 Cell Juniors flew back into battle with the rest of the Z-Fighters. Soon, one by one, 18 and Krillin fell as well. The battle raged on till only 5 were left Vegeta, Son Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo. "My kami, this is impossible they barely even broke a sweat!" said Piccolo. "Yark! Yark! Master wants you dead if you can't even handle us, master will wipe the floor with you," said one of the 9 Cell Juniors." "I refuse to be called weak by a worthless android, I am the prince of all saiyans prepare to face my wrath" said Vegeta as he charged a Final Flash. As he fired his Final Flash a blast flew into his face. As Vegeta landed on the floor a Cell Junior jumped up and down on his stomach making him spit out blood. With barely a second to for Vegeta to rest, the Cell Junior knocked him into the sky then blasted him with a barrage of beams. Tension grew as more and more Z-Fighters fell. Vegeta was the beginning of the saiyans fall, slowly accompanying Vegeta was his son Trunks. With a roar Son Goku transformed into super saiyan 3 and managed to destroy 1 Cell Junior before getting blasted by beams by the other 8 Cell Juniors. Gohan fell pitifully without managing to land a single hit on any of the 8 Cell Juniors he was knock around like a volley ball. Piccolo was shot in the heart by his own special beam cannon as one of the Cell Juniors reflected it at him.

Just then Cell's voice was heard, "Spare the Z-Fighters they will soon understand my wrath tell Son Goku that a tournament will be held in 10 days time, I have yet to decide which planet I would destroy to hold the tournament."

The happy reunion with Future Trunks did not last long as almost before a day pass the Cell JRs, Cell's offspring, strikes. Almost all of the Z-Fighters have fallen, and not only that the whole Cell game is repeating itself. The Z-Fighters is preparing for the Cell Games which will be held on some random planet. Without the hyperbolic time chamber the Z-Fighters will have to train the old fashion way. As the preparation of the Cell Games is going on, Earth was strike Without the hyperbolic time chamber the Z-Fighters will have to train the old fashion way. As the preparation of the Cell Games is going on, Earth was strike by many Cell JRs. Terror flash by the Earth, as day passes by most of the known cities such as Papaya Island, West City and Hercule City was completely blown to dust. Earth's special forces are proven no use to the rampaging Cell JRs.

As preparation goes by, Earth special forces are growing stronger, Gohan with a slight set back after the Buu Saga has gain back his Ultimate form. Vegeta have unlocked his ability to use a stronger Final Flash, Son Goku learn Kamehameha wave X2, Future Trunks sharpen his skills at Finish Buster and Big Bang Attack and lastly Piccolo unlock Kidioshin( the move he use on Son Goku at the 22nd world tournament). Korin grew as much Senzu as he can to provide for the Z-Fighters woundes, once in a while when he have no more Senzus, they went to Dende to get healed, even majin Buu helped out by sharpening their reflexes and their speed by randomly shooting energy beams at them. Soon enough Earth's Special Forces came together once more after 5days to destroy the remaining Cell JRs. After they defeated the Cell JRs and got healed they barely stop training. Vegeta in his gravity chamber has knock it up to 700x Earth normal gravity, Son Goku and Gohan spars everyday without stopping except for meals, Trunks trains in another gravity chamber which Bulma build as Trunks could not handle 700x gravity and so he trains on 500x gravity. Piccolo uses multi form to fight against himself. And every soon the Z-Fighters are ready to take up the challenge of the Cell Games with one day to spare (which they use to spar with each other)

Cell on the other hand has just destroy a planet called Zoon and build made the planet a battle field. Cell do some training of his own against 50 Cell Jrs which he spent 8 whole making. And to prove that the fighters are worth his time (unlike Hercule) he made a challenge of 10 Cell Jrs to fight against the warriors before he challenge them.

When the night of day 10 came and everyone stops training, everybody know of the challenge that awaits them the next day. The only question is will the Z-Fighters be enough or will Cell rule?

R&R pls.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:This is a non-profit fan-base fanfic. Dragonball,Dragonball Z , Dragonball GT are all own by FUNimation,Teoi Animation and Akira Toriyama

Chapter 3: Cell's Game

"The games will start in a few more hours Kakarot, how the hell are we going to learn the double fusion technique now? Grumbled Vegeta." First step is to go to supreme Kai's to get the Potara earrings, I will do that myself, the rest of you train your fusion dance," Son Goku said before he use his instant transmission to Supreme Kai's sacred planet." Fu..sion..ha!" said both Gohan and Trunks as they became a very fat warrior. Although the fusion had failed the power radiating was incredible." Whoa! I feel super….fat!" said the failed fusion warrior." Gohan, Trunks take this seriously, I want you two to master it by sundown. Understand!" Vegeta said in his usually stern voice." Haiz… dad relax.." said Trunks as soon as he defuse.

Meanwhile on the Kai planet," supreme Kai!" screamed Son Goku as soon as he got to the Kai planet." Sesh! Goku keep it down willya?" said Kibitokai." I'm here for the Potara I'm sure you know," said Son Goku." Here Goku, there's no time to lose, Cell has already made the tournament," said Old Kai from behind of KibitoKai (AKA Kibitoshin)." I understand, goodbye!" said Son Goku before using instant transmission."

"'bout time Kakarot, Truhans waiting for us," groan Vegeta sitting on an of rock." Whos Truhans?" asked Son Goku." The abomination fusion of both our sons." Said Vegeta. After a few hours of training on the Fusion technique, Gohan, Son Goku, Trunks and Vegeta was able to master one part of the double fusion, sadly by the time they are done the Cell Games have already taken place with thousands of fighters from all different planets participating to destroy the evil Cell. By the time the Z-Fighters got there the games have just began. The preliminaries was going really bad, in a matter of minutes, thousands of fighters of all shape and sizes fall at the mighty wrath of the Cell Jrs. Only minutes have past only 8 fighters was left standing and perfectly all this 8 fighters have went on to the Battle Royal field. It resemble the world marital arts tournament except that there is no rules and only one opponent, Cell." At least these world doesn't have only you pest Z-Fighters that's worthy of my time after all, now for the rules for the final battle royal, 1st rule is there is no rule and sometimes you can even break that rule, hahahhahah!" laugh Cell." You won't get away with this Cell!" shout a alien killed after he finish his sentence by Cell's beam. The other 2 warriors were killed almost instantly after the first one was killed.

The Z-Fighter stared at the dead fighters in horror and silence till Cell said" so you gonna fight or just stand there like a idiot?" An aura formed around the rest of the Z-Fighters even Piccolo." Their innocent yet you kill them like that… ARHHHH!" shouted Son Goku as he turn super saiyan 3, Gohan turn mystic form, Vegeta turn super saiyan 2, Trunks when ascended super saiyan and Piccolo turn Kidoshin in super nemek form. Cell smiled and charged and then the battle starts 5 on 1. The battle of rapid kicks and punches was rapidly dodge by Cell. With a swift kick Cell delivered a 360 degree kick straight into the Z-Fighters stomach knocking them away. Without a single pause Cell charged at Trunks and delivered a massive amount of punches, after that Cell grabbed Trunks head and sent a head to knee smash. Then Cell grabbed Trunks by the face and lift him up by a few feet before sending a energy blast straight into his face. Even then he never stop, when Trunks was sent flying into the sky by the energy blast Cell threw another punch into his stomach from the top smashing him flat onto the ground making a giant crater on the floor afterwards he sent a massive amount of beams into the hole he made." Final Flash!"" What the!" Cell said before being blown backwards after getting hit by the Final Flash. "Kamehameha!" a powerful blast strike Cell at the back. It was a clash of the strongest attacks of the Z-Fighters have clash with Cell in the middle of the 2 blast." Kamehamha!" shouted Gohan. Another blast of Kamehameha flew from the top of Cell slamming into his head." Time to end this, Special Beam Cannon!" a powerful beam was shot from below Cell." Cell this is for all the people you killed! Finish Buster!" a voice shouted, as a powerful energy ball blast straight into the middle of the entire clash." AHHHHHH!" screamed Cell as the 5 clashes added together and made a giant explosion. Without stopping the smooth chain of attack, Son Goku charge into the smoke and shouted" Dragon fist!" Another explosion was form then Gohan charged his ultimate Kamehameha, Vegeta and Trunks charge a Big Bang Attack and Piccolo charge his light grenade. When Cell was blown out of the smoke, the charged attacks of the Z-Fighters shot out and blasted Cell. Still sensing life in the android they blasted multiple energy blast straight into Cell's body." Share your energy with me! All you can spare, all you can give please give me your energy!" Son Goku said telepathy to the realm of heaven and HFIL. Thousands of energy flow into Son Goku's hands forms a powerful spirit bomb more powerful than the one used on Majin Buu. When Cell recovered and saw a powerful spiritual ball on top of Son Goku, he charged at it trying to stop it." This is from all the people you killed! Multi-Realm Spirit bomb!" Son Goku shout as he threw the bomb at Cell. In a desperate attempt to stop it, Cell cupped his hands by his side and shouted" KAMEHAMEHA!" a blue beam of energy blasted out of Cell's cupped hands as he release his hands. The clash between the world's strongest fighters best skill clashed." Let's go help Goku," said Piccolo as he flew next to Goku follow by the rest." All together now! KA...ME….HA…ME…..HAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Son Goku, Vegeta,Piccolo,Trunks and Gohan." Super Kaioken! X10!" shouted Son Goku as the spirit bomb and the 5 kamehameha crashed into Cell."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Cell as the was consume by the powerful blast and would most likely incinerate any living creature.

"We did it arhh... We beat Cell uhh... Let's go home..." said Son Goku tired and worn out completely. The Z-Fighters each took a Senzu bean that Piccolo carried to the battle incase of ermegencies. After being refresh by the Senzu bean, a small power level was sense and was growing bigger by the second." Could it be?" said Son Goku in fear. "_If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're all a complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood!_" said a voice that rang in the entire Z-Fighters mind. A telepathic voice rings the thoughts of the already tired Z-Fighters, scaring them to half death." Arhh! I am immortal I cannot die! With the newly gain cells I got from the counterparts of HFIL I can easily reform if I die like Garlic JR, which I got somehow from Ginger or so, maybe the cells of Garlic JR was stuck to one of them or something. I don't know but guess what I don't care now prepare to DIE!" shouted Cell angrily.


End file.
